


Happy New Year's baby

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I wrote this a long time ago obviously. I had it on Tumblr but I just made this so I'll probably put some of my old work on here as well. Basically it's New Year's Eve and Harry and Louis should be with the boys but instead their alone by themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year's baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short but I hope you like it!

The boys had been blowing up their phones, Modest!, family, ‘girlfriends’ but Harry and Louis couldn’t bring themselves to care. They were supposed to be in New York right now watching the ball about to go down but instead they were in the UK in the comfort of their own flat grinding against each other in attempts to bring in the New Year just the way the wanted.

“Fuuuck Harry feels good,” Louis said as he scratched up and down Harry’s back as the younger boy continued to pound into him. Harry growled out as he felt the sweat dripping down his forehead as he continued to push deeper inside his boyfriend.

They had been at it since 11:25 but Harry wanted this to be special, he wanted to make sure they brought in the new year right by being with each other. And what better way than to cum with each other as well right? Harry let out a pornalistic moan as he felt his boyfriend’s heat squeeze around him as he went in and out in a delicious motion.

He lifted his head up and looked across the room to see the time.

11:50 p.m.

Harry brought his eyes back down and bit his bottom lip as he looked down at his boyfriend who had his eyes shut sucking his bottom lip him with such intensity. Harry let out a low groan. “Ugnnnn yeah you like that Lou Lou? Huh you like it? Tell me how bad you want this cock.” Harry grabbed the older boy’s hands and raised them above his head as he moved his hips back and forward feeding into every need Louis desired.

“yes yes yes Harry want it so bad, need it… fucking hell you feel so good baby. Fuck me fuck me fuck me.” Louis licked up Harry’s neck trailing back down to his collar bone to suck gently causing the younger boy to whimper involuntarily. Harry pushed in deeper releasing one of Louis’ hands to grip on his hip. The change in movements made him sink further into the older boy causing him to hit that sweet spot that almost sent Louis over the edge.

“Ahhhhh fuckkkk Harry yesssssss right there! Fuck c-can’t wait, need to cum baby please.” Harry looked at the clock again to see if it was time.

11:54 p.m.

Harry licked his lips then shook his head. “Uh uh, oh no you don’t not yet baby.” Harry slowed down his rhythm and slowly pulled out causing Louis to look at him like he was crazy. “Harry what the hell are you do-“

“Turn around”

Louis licked his lips then quickly turned around getting on his hands and knees putting himself on display for the boy he loved. Harry let out a low grown and licked a strip up his boyfriend’s hole before spitting in his palm and coating himself up to line back where he belonged. He grabbed onto Louis’ hips tightly as he pushed himself in causing a moan to release from both of their lips.

“Shit Louis you feel so good,” Harry growled out as he leaned down and bit the older boy’s back gently. “Want you to cum at midnight for me okay?” Harry said in-between strokes as he continued to pull his hips back just to snap them forward where they needed to be. “Want you to be a good fucking boyfriend and cum when Hazza tells you to cum okay?”

Louis squeezed his eyes tight and gripped the sheets as he threw his arse back into the feeling of his lover’s hard cock. “Ugnnn yes baby, so so good. Ugnnnn shiiit.” Harry licked up his boyfriend’s ear lobe then bit it gently as he flicked his eyes over to the clock for the third time.

11:58

Harry brought his hand to his boyfriend’s cock and started pumping at it as he watched the clock. He brought his mouth down to the older boy’s ear again and continued to move in motion as he felt his own heat building in his stomach.

“Ugnnn you’re so fucking hot lou. I love you so fucking much.” Louis moaned in response as he tilted his head back begging for some type of release.

11:59 p.m.

“You gonna cum when I say cum baby? You gonna cum hard in my hand for Hazza?” Harry said as he pumped his hand harder and faster around Louis cock and continued to rock his hips back and forth. “Shiiiiit yes haz yes ohhh goddddd I’m fucking ready ugnnnn shiit please please please.”

Harry moaned out loud feeling like he couldn’t hold it any longer. He looked up at the time just as he thought he wouldn’t be able to take it.

12:00 a.m.

Harry brought his lips to Louis’ ear and whispered. “Cum.”

And with that both boys let out the orgasm they had been holding in all night, shouting out each other’s names as their climaxes took them to ecstasy.

Harry rode out both of their climaxes as their legs began to shake. He slowly pulled out of the older boy causing both of them to let out a whimper at the emptiness. Harry was about to lean over and give Louis a kiss when the sound of both of their phones vibrating on the counter scared them half to death.

Harry walked over to the counter, grabbed both phones and looked down at them.

“We are so screwed,” the younger boy said. He looked up at his boyfriend to find the older boy grinning back at him.

“I’d rather be screwed with you than management making us spend new years away from each other.”

Louis got up and walked over to Harry and took the phones out of his hands.

“They can yell at us all they want when they get back but for now it’s just you and me, now kiss me you fool.”

Harry smiled before leaning down and grabbing the older boy’s lips in his own.

“I love you boo bear.”

“I love you too Hazza. Happy New Year’s.”


End file.
